


Little Talks

by SunshineScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Love, M/M, Scorbus, scorpius x albus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: Little snippets of conversations between Scorpius and Albus throughout their relationship, mostly all about how much they love each other.P.S. All little snippets are unrelated to each otherP.S.S. will happily take promptsP.S.S.S. None of these chapters will be particularly long but will be full of fluff.





	1. Would you still love me if...?

“Would you still love me if I had a third arm coming out of my chest?” Albus let out a breathy laugh at his boyfriends’ ridiculous question. He looked down at where Scorpius’ head was lying on his chest, his fingers running circles on Albus’ bare stomach. Albus had thought he was asleep, but obviously he was simply lost in thought and letting his mind runaway with him, as it so often did.

“Hmm,” Albus considered. “What is the purpose of this third arm?” He asked, reaching his hand to Scorpius’ hair and running his fingers through his beautiful silver locks. Scorpius stopped drawing circles for a moment to ponder the question before starting again.

“Nothing,” he decided on. “It just dangles, barely has any muscles. Though, we could always enchant it, so it does have a purpose, do with that what you will,” again Albus laughed more air than noise. He sometimes wondered how Scorpius’ brain, usually so brilliant and talented, could conjure up some of the most ridiculous things. Not that he ever minded of course, everything Scorpius did made Albus love him just that little bit more.

“I’d still love you,” Albus said, because it was true. He felt Scorpius smile against his chest. “I love everything about you because you’re just that amazing, even if you did have a useless third arm.”

“It wouldn’t be completely useless,” Scorpius reminded him.

“Have I ever told you you’re ridiculous?”

“Pretty sure you tell me at least three times a week.”

“I’m going to have to make it four,” Scorpius gasped in offence, and ran his fingers along Albus’ tummy quickly in an attempt to tickle him. Albus tried to retreat further into the bed to avoid Scorpius’ wandering hands.

“Even though I can so easily make you weak at the knees?” He said, his fingers now walking up and down Albus’ chest and skimming his waistline, making Albus moderately turned on.

“I love you, even with your ridiculous ways and stupid humour, because you’re amazing, Scorpius, and nothing could ever change that,” Again, Albus felt Scorpius grin. His fingers stopped, and he turned his body, so he could look at Albus, but still trying to keep them close as possible. The grin was still plastered on his face, but it looked more mischievous than Albus thought it would.

“What if I had no eyes, like they were just empty sockets?”

“Scorpius!” A laugh escaped his mouth, a loud infectious one and Albus wanted to listen to that sound forever.


	2. Take me out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't do this anymore. Please take me out."  
> "Like in a date kind of way or assassination kind of way?"  
> "Surprise me."

Scorpius heard a loud sigh from the left of him, followed by the dramatic dropping of a couple of books and Albus finally retreating to lie on the floor with a groan. The two were battling between doing N.E.W.T revision and various pieces of assignments due in within the next few weeks. Their set-up in the common room was one that became familiar to them both, Scorpius would sit on the sofa surrounded by books and papers whilst Albus would sit on the floor, his books stacked neatly on the table with only the pieces of parchment that matched his current assignment. Scorpius was a messy studier, Albus was irritably tidy.

Scorpius looked up from the book he was currently reading, a fairly interesting one about muggle history he’d been assigned in Muggle Studies, to look at his boyfriend splayed out on the floor. He fought the urge to lean down and tickle Albus’ tummy where his t-shirt had slightly ridden up.

“Seriously, I’m done,” Albus mumbled from beneath his arms which were covering his face. “I can’t take this anymore,” he dramatically removed his hands and sat up straight looking at Scorpius directly. “Please take me out.” Scorpius couldn’t help but laugh at how theatrical his boyfriend was, and also sigh at his tired eyes and messy hair. Scorpius, no doubt, didn’t look much better, the pressure of N.E.W.Ts were getting to them both.

“In the date kind of way or assassination kind of way?” Thinking back, it had been a while since the last time he and Albus had had time to plan a date, let alone actually go on one. Of course, Scorpius like to believe everything was date, even these little moment of peace between studying.

“Surprise me,” Albus said with a wicked grin, getting up from the floor and dramatically flopping down on top of Scorpius, careful to avoid his messy set-up and aiming purely for his lap. That, however, did not save the book he was reading. Scorpius sighed, pulling the book from under Albus and setting it down with the rest of his work, then adjusted himself so Albus fit better into his lap.

“So, we’re taking a break?” Scorpius whispered into Albus ear, which resulted in a moan of approval coming from the other boy. Scorpius smiled and kissed his temple, running his hands through his hair. Scorpius weren’t sure when exactly it happened, but they had both fallen asleep like that, in each other’s arms just like it was always supposed to be.


	3. Scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus learns what the brightest constellation is in the sky.

Albus couldn’t help but smile up at his boyfriend as he named all the different constellations in the sky at that moment. Astronomy was by far Scorpius’ favourite subject at the moment, but Albus was pretty sure his favourite subject changed each week depending on what they were learning. Not that he minded listening to him ramble on, his geeky-ness was one of his favourite things about Scorpius. The way his eyes shone with adoration and possessed a sort of light they didn’t have about other conversation topics made Albus’ heart constrict with love. He thanked god every day that he got someone as amazing as Scorpius to share his life with.

“Why are you staring at me?” Scorpius stopped mid-sentence, obviously noticing that Albus simply could not take his eyes off him, even though Scorpius should almost definitely be used to it by now. The blush on his pale cheeks told Albus that Scorpius was definitely not used to it yet.

“You missed one,” Albus spoke, his voice a whisper, because despite popular belief, Albus did really listen to Scorpius’ rambles. How else was he supposed to learn Astronomy? Scorpius sighed and looked up to the constellation he knew Albus was talking about. He’d missed it on purpose.

“Scorpius,” Scorpius said in a knowing tone and Albus just nodded.

“I want to hear about that one,” Albus pushed, he was desperate to hear about the constellation that Draco had named his son over.

“Did you know Scorpius is the brightest constellation in the sky?” Scorpius said, his eyes focused solely on the night sky. Albus didn’t, in fact, but it made complete sense as Scorpius was the brightest light in Albus’ life. “It’s actually best seen in June, and my mom would also joke because she never understood why my dad wanted to call me Scorpius because it’s got nothing to do with my birth month and was actually shocked when he didn’t call me Sagittarius,” Albus burst out laughing, trying to imagine if that had actually turned out to be Scorpius’ name.

“Stop laughing,” Scorpius said, pushing Albus lightly, causing him to nearly fall even from his sitting position. “I used to think my name was stupid,” he spoke quietly. Albus reached over and grabbed his hand.

“It’s not stupid, I love it and I love you.” Scorpius smiled at that moment and turned to finally face Albus, planting a small kiss on his lips.

“I love you, too.”

“But we’re not calling our kid Sagittarius.”

“Of course, not, it’s Albus Severus Potter the second.” It was Albus’ turn to nudge Scorpius, slightly shocked that even though they were only in their sixth year, Scorpius was thinking about their future way after graduation. It made Albus smile, because he too often thought about it.


	4. Last Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius brings up marriage and Albus likes the idea, even though they are only 16.

Scorpius rolled over so he was straddling Albus, who was lying down on Scorpius’ bed, beat from the Quidditch match they’d just won. Albus opened his eyes to look at the taller boy, whose hands were rested on his stomach and his legs either side of Albus’ thighs. He wore Albus’ green Quidditch jumper with his name and number on the back, which was slightly too large for him because even though Scorpius was taller than Albus, he was also slimmer and not as broad, so the shoulders on the jumper hung lower. Grey eyes searched Albus’ face, as though all the secrets of the universe rested on Albus’ lips and in his green eyes.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” he finally spoke after what seemed like several minutes. Albus almost closed his eyes again, but couldn’t bring himself to look away from the beautiful boy he called his boyfriend. Albus couldn’t help but grin at the boy, his cheeks flushing red because no matter how many times Scorpius complimented him, he would never, ever be used to it.  
  
“Nothing compared to you,” Albus complimented back, his eyes betraying him and falling shut. Scorpius slightly nudged him, careful to not hurt him. Albus was sore after the match.  
  
“Don’t do that,” Scorpius whispered, causing Albus to open one eye in what he hoped was a inquisitive look. “Don’t put yourself down.” Albus rolled his eyes, but smiled.   
  
“Who told you that you could wear my jumper?” Albus joked, finally giving all his attention to Scorpius. He reached up and traced the edge of the neck of the jumper, tickling Scorpius’ collarbone as he did. It was a weak spot for his boyfriend and Albus knew it. Scorpius shivered at his touch.  
  
“Honestly it was an accident,” Scorpius still never spoke more than a whisper, despite them being the only two in the dorm room. Everyone was else was in the common room partying away for Slytherin’s win. “But,” Scorpius spoke again, leaning down and tracing a ghost of a kiss on Albus’ lips before moving to his ear. “I’ve always liked the idea of having your last name,” he whispered, warm breath tickling Albus’ neck. It was his turn to shiver.  
  
Scorpius came back, placing a small kiss on Albus’ lips again before lifting back up and beaming at him. Albus lay shocked, unsure of what to make of the claim. He felt his cheeks turn redder every second he processed what had just happened. Scorpius waited in anticipation for a reaction to what he said. Albus only smiled a big, stupid grin before answering.  
  
“Scorpius Potter?” He asked, bemusement in his tone. Scorpius slumped, moving off of Albus and back to his previous position of lying with his head on Albus’ chest. Albus’ hand instinctively went to Scorpius’ platinum blonde hair to play with it.  
  
“It sounds stupid,” he sighed.  
  
“Not as bad as Albus Severus Malfoy,” Albus snickered, and he felt Scorpius laugh beneath him.   
  
“Maybe that’ll be something we talk about when we get married,” Scorpius said nonchalantly.  
  
“When?” Albus questioned, excitement rushing through his body. “Are you proposing to me Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?” Scorpius half sat up and turned to face Albus, his hand reaching up to move a piece of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.   
  
“Not yet, but only because my dad would scold me for getting engaged so young.” Albus felt his heart go to mush, officially unable to control his mouth which had grown stupidly large with elation.   
  
“I guess I’ll have to wait for you.”  
  
“Yes, you will.” He spoke, leaning up to plant another kiss on Albus’ lips. This one was longer, but still just as gentle and sweet. Scorpius smiled again and placed his head back Albus’ chest and the two fell asleep like that, completely content and in love.


	5. Christmas at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius spend their first Christmas at Hogwarts and Albus does his best to stop Scorpius feeling down around the holiday season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas day and I wrote this in like an hour today and I really wanted it on here before the day finished so tah-dah! Happy Christmas everyone!!

The winter season had been pretty brutal this year, the cold devouring the country, which is why Albus was thankful for the warmth of the common room fire. Scorpius sat in a daze, his head resting on Albus’ shoulder as they sat on the common room sofa staring at the blazing fire. It was Christmas Day, and Scorpius’ father had decided to spend his Christmas with his grandparents, so Scorpius had agreed to stay at Hogwarts over the break. He didn’t mind, his grandparents hadn’t always been friendly since he came out about his relationship with Albus and they both had always wanted to spend at least one Christmas in the enchanted castle. Plus, Albus decided to stay with him to keep him company, which meant it was their first actual Christmas spent together. They had always seen each other around the holiday, but never on the actual day.  
  
However, despite his previous excitement of spending Christmas at Hogwarts, Scorpius felt lost without his father being there. They had never spent a Christmas apart, especially since his mother had died three years previous. He always felt sort of empty around this time of year, it was the time he always felt most alone. With his birthday earlier on in the month then Christmas, his heart longed for his mother to celebrate with him. Albus knew all of this, of course, and had decided to try and make this Christmas Scorpius’ best one yet.  
  
“Scorp?” Albus’ voice was barely a whisper, but it cut through the entire common room. Everyone else had departed for the break a week ago, leaving them to their own devices. Scorpius mumbled in reply and lifted his head off his shoulder to look at him. Albus really was beautiful, even if he didn’t always know it. “I have a surprise for you.”  
  
Scorpius scrunched his nose up in confusion, they had already exchanged their gifts almost as soon as they woke, huddled in Weasley jumpers (Molly had gotten Scorpius his first one that year, bless her) and sharing a blanket in front of the fire and the Slytherin’s common room Christmas tree. He had gotten Albus an original copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_ , signed by Newt Scamander himself, and over the year had been collecting little ingredients from potions class to create his own potion kit complete with vials and a mini cauldron. He almost cried when he opened it, instantly recognising the ingredients that allowed him to make some of his favourite potions to brew. The smile on his face was something Scorpius would never forget. As for him, Albus had gotten him a muggle telescope, they aren’t nearly as impressive as wizard ones, but Scorpius had always wanted one. He’d like to learn about the stars in a muggle way. To complete his gift he got him a book about everything to do with stars and space to further his knowledge. Scorpius showered him with hugs and kisses that ended in a heated make-out session. The two then retreated to the sofa, wrapped in each other’s arms and heads in their newest books. Scorpius had stopped reading about half an hour ago, getting wrapped up in his own thoughts and putting himself down despite the lovely morning.  
  
“What kind of surprise?”  
  
“A good one,” Albus said, planting a small kiss on Scorpius’ lips before unwrapping himself from Scorpius’ long limbs and disappearing down to their dorm. Scorpius sat and waited, the warmth from Albus disappearing with him and leaving him cold. Scorpius wrapped the blanket round him, awaiting his boyfriends return.  
  
It only took a few minutes before Albus returned, his hands behind his back, and settled back on the sofa next to him, his warmth swimming around Scorpius and filling him up.  
  
“I know we had a spending limit, but I promise I didn’t spend a penny on this,” he pulled out a small box from behind him and placed it Scorpius’ hands. Frozen for words, Scorpius looked at his boyfriend, his green eyes were glistening from the fire light, enchanted with something more than magic: love. Scorpius leaned forward and planted a small kiss on Albus’ lips, before pulling back and taking the lid off the box.  
  
Inside were two rings. The first was two silver bands put together to create one, a silver rose resting on top of it. The other one was Slytherin green, vines wrapping around the band and Scorpius gasped when he saw it. He had seen the exact ring for the last time three years ago, when his father had taken it off his mothers limp hand and hidden it away from him.   
  
“Before you ask, yes, that is your mothers ring. The other one is my mothers, I thought we could have one each and wear them as promise rings. It’s something muggles do, to show their love to the world and as a promise to each other to stay together forever,” Scorpius felt hot, wet tears falling down his cheeks before he could even stop them. “Oh,” Albus spoke, reaching up to wipe the tears off his face. “You hate it, don’t you? I’m sorry,” Scorpius was rapidly shaking his head. He didn’t hate it. He loved it. More than anything else in the world. No one had ever done anything so nice for him before and Scorpius was stuck for words. Albus was about to take the rings from Scorpius when he finally found his voice.  
  
“No,” he nearly screamed, closing his hand around the box. Albus stopped and looked at him. “I love it,” he pulled the silver ring out the box and lifted Albus’ right hand and slipped the ring on his ring finger, where he had read one time that eternity rings go on the opposite hand to the marriage ring finger. “I love you,” he spoke, lifting Albus’ chin to look at him. Scorpius’ tears had not yet stopped, they just kept coming and coming no matter how hard he tried to stop them. They weren’t sad tears, not entirely. He was happy that Albus had thought about this, that his father had given Albus the ring to give to Scorpius, but he was also filled with memories of his mother and that always hurt. Albus returned the favour, getting Scorpius’ mothers ring and placing it on the same finger as Albus’.  
  
“I love you too, and I’m sorry if this brought bad memories about your mum, but I know she would have wanted you to have it, and so did your father.” Albus spoke, again wiping the tears from Scorpius’ cheeks, leaning up and kissing over his eyes, his cheeks and slowly down to his lips.   
  
“What did I do to deserve you?” Scorpius asked when they pulled away. Albus said nothing, only smiled and pulled Scorpius into a long, comforting hug. Albus’ hugs was something that always made him feel loved and safe. They kept him warm inside. He wouldn’t know what he’d do if he were to ever lose him. Scorpius pulled away, lying down and resting his head on Albus’ lap, grabbing his hand and playing with the ring that now situated his finger. Promise rings. Eternity rings. Albus wanted Scorpius forever and even though somewhere deep-down he knew that, having a ring to constantly remind him made his heart flutter. It made it ten times more incredible knowing it was his and Albus’ mothers rings. That meant Ginny and Draco both approved of their relationship and that meant more than words could comprehend.


	6. Butterbeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus uselessly flirts with his boyfriend.

Scorpius sat in The Three Broomsticks with his head in a book, it was one his father had got him for Christmas - a muggle book that was one of his mothers favourites. He had met his father in Hogsmeade on a particularly snowy day. He and Albus had nearly fallen over six times on their way here, only having each other to hold on to. They usually don’t partake in Hogsmeade days, they didn’t need the bullies following them there too, and the castle was always peacefully quiet. However, Albus’ dad had asked Albus to join him and his family for lunch, so Scorpius asked to meet his dad as well. It was nice seeing him. 

After their family meetings, he and Albus decided to meet for a butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks, but Scorpius had gotten here first and so pulled a book out his bag - he didn’t go anywhere without one, something Albus found adorable - and began reading, not bothering to order anything before Albus got there. He sat at the bar, captivated by the novel that he barely noticed the people chatting around them. He knew - and was used to - being talked about for whatever reason, he’d learnt to drown it all out. 

“Excuse me?” Scorpius looked up from his book to the young barmaid behind the counter. “This is for you,” she said, placing a butterbeer down in front of him. 

“I- I didn’t order anything,” Scorpius spoke, nervousness taking over causing him to stutter.

“Don’t worry, love, it’s from someone else. Told me to tell you that you’re cute,” she grinned at him and pointed in the direction of the person who had bought him the drink. Scorpius followed her finger to the black-haired boy sat at the other end of the bar, a shit-eating grin smothered across his face. Scorpius immediately rolled his eyes fondly as soon as he noticed who was the giver of his drink. 

“Of course he did,” Scorpius said, his previous nervousness being replaced by sarcasm. “That’s my boyfriend,” the barmaid started laughing as Albus made his way over, relaxing onto the stall beside Scorpius. 

“For you, my lover,” he grinned, pushing the butterbeer closer to Scorpius and placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. The barmaid smiled at Scorpius before leaving them to it.

“You just always have to take it that one step further, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, but you wouldn’t have me any other way.” Scorpius laughed, he was right. He loved everything about Albus, from his deep green eyes and bright smile, to his sometimes annoying yet endearing personality. He loved him even when Albus couldn’t love himself, and he vowed to always be there for him no matter what. 

“You’re incredible,” Scorpius whispered leaning in to give his boyfriend a long and endearing kiss. In that moment he didn’t care who was whispering and staring, he didn’t care what people thought about him or Albus, because Albus was the only thing that mattered in the entire world.


	7. It's a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus loved his best friend, it was just a matter of plucking up the courage and finally asking him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before Scorpius and Albus were a couple, but still fluffy and amazing and the beginning of how it all started. Enjoy my loves!

Albus knew he loved his best friend in their fifth year. Scorpius Malfoy was a wonder, a joy, a bright light in a world that could be so very dark, and Albus loved him. Of course, this was something he had never told him, and probably didn’t ever plan on telling him. But, when Scorpius started to grow closer to a Ravenclaw boy in their year, Albus knew it was now or never to tell his best friend how he felt. Even if that meant losing him forever. Though, Albus knew he would never truly lose Scorpius, their bond went deeper than that. He would die for Scorpius, he would turn back time for him and he knew Scorpius would do the exact same thing – damn, he already had done that once before. Albus also knew that their bond went deeper than friendship, that Scorpius was feeling the same thing Albus was feeling, he was simply too scared to tell him.

“So, you and Fin Graver,” Albus started, unsure on how to continue to conversation. Scorpius looked up at him, lifting his head out the book he was so invested in. Albus loved watching Scorpius read, loved the little smile he would do when he found something funny, or cute, or interesting.

“What about us, Albus?” His voice was laced with confusion and he put the book down to give Albus his full attention.

“You’ve grown quite close to him,” at this Scorpius nearly laughed, and it was a sight that would normally warm Albus’ heart, but now it only twinged with jealousy. It was true though; Scorpius and Fin had spent an awful lot of time together recently. Mostly in the library, they both had Astronomy together, a subject Albus never cared for and therefore never took, and so they had something in common. Whenever they had a free period they would be together, and Albus would later join them, feeling something like a third wheel.

“Where’s this going?” Scorpius rose from his bed and made his way over to Albus’, sitting opposite him and crossing his legs, their knees touching.

“Are you two dating?” At this Scorpius did laugh.

“What? Are you serious?” He laughed again and Albus wanted to laugh with him, but only felt stupid. “Albus, you’re my best friend, I think you’d know if I was dating Finius Graver,” he stopped laughing, probably because he could see that Albus was not laughing too.

“Do you want to?” Albus’ voice was quiet, he was scared that if he spoke any louder his voice would betray him, and Scorpius would figure out what he was going to say before Albus was ready to. Scorpius’ eyes softened, his shoulders drooping slightly, like a sudden weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He smiled softly and reached up to stroke Albus’ cheek. It was a gesture they were quite familiar with, they were no stranger to physical affection. It was quite often that Albus would find himself reaching up to move a strand of Scorpius’ hair that had fallen in front of his eyes whilst he was too fixated on reading to move it, or Scorpius would stroke his hair when Albus would rest his head on his shoulders. It was little things like this that made him believe that Scorpius loved him too.

“No.” It was a short, simple and honest statement.

“Good,” Albus said, looking Scorpius dead in the eyes. “Because I want to,” Scorpius’ eyes lit up with surprise, and for a moment, just a small moment, Albus was sure he fucked everything up. Then, Scorpius’ lips formed a small smile, much like the one he had on when reading.

“Are you asking me out, Albus Severus Potter?” He smirked, leaning in closer to Albus.

“Yes, I am.”

“It’s a date.” Scorpius said, and leaned in to press a kiss to Albus’ cheek, where his thumb had previously been stroking. It left his cheek feeling hot, a blush covering his face as he stared into Scorpius’ beautiful eyes. And Albus couldn’t quite believe his luck.


	8. Crispi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus knew that when Scorpius was stressed his brain tended to run away with him, but god, his boyfriend could be such a dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favourite one and written in a hurry but wanted to upload! Enjoy!!
> 
> Also, thank you to Matthew Grey Gubler for his adorable tweet about how he thinks 'crispy' should be spelled and reminding me instantly of something Scorpius would definitely say.

Albus and Scorpius sat alone at the Slytherin table as they usually did for breakfast that morning. One of Scorpius’ hands held tightly on one of Albus’, his other was holding his head up as he peered into a book resting on the table in front of him. Despite looking like he was actually reading to literally anyone else, Albus noticed how his eyes drifted from the page rather than following the words like he usually did and knew his brain was running away from him. He hadn’t yet touched any of the food that Albus had put on his plate, he was too engrossed in the book - or his own mind. They had an exam that afternoon and Scorpius always does this before an exam. He gets all nervous which was adorably cute, and he barely eats anything which Albus hated and tried his best to get him to eat.

“Scorpius, please eat something?” He said, using his own free hand to push the plate closer towards his boyfriend. Scorpius barely batted an eyelid at the food and Albus hated it because if there was anything Scorpius loved more than books, it was food, or maybe Albus himself. He even made sure to put something sugary on his plate, despite it being breakfast, hoping he’d barely be able to resist. “Scor?” Albus said again. Scorpius sighed and finally looked up at him, but his brow was furrowed and Albus’ hated how the stress always got to him even though he was top of the class in everything but Divination, which he simply hated and regretted ever taking it. But, he was still on track for an O, despite how much he moaned.

“You know,” Scorpius said, his face slightly relaxing as his eyes settled on Albus’. “I think ‘crispy’ should be spelled with a ‘i’ instead of a ‘y’ for no other reason than it’s cuter that way.” Albus’ face broke out into a grin that Scorpius didn’t return, he was deadly serious.

“That’s what you were thinking about?” Albus laughed, nearly choking on his mornings coffee. Scorpius nodded genuinely.

“I can’t focus,” he sighed, pushing the book away from him dramatically. Albus squeezed his hand, stroking his thumb over Scorpius’ knuckles.

“Scor, you’ve been studying non-stop, you didn’t sleep till late last night and clearly the exhaustion is getting to your head because crispy spelt with an i? Really?” He chuckled again, and this time Scorpius joined him. He pulled his hand out of Albus’ to cross his arms over his face and putting his head on the table. He let out a muffled groan.

“I’m losing it Albus,” his said, voice stifled from his hands. Albus started rubbing his back.

“You’re not wrong about that.” Scorpius' head shot up and he looked at Albus with a deadly intent.

“Did you just insult me?” He asked, trying his best to keep frowning at him even though the corners of his mouth were twitching. Albus smiled at him, a big toothy grin that always, always made Scorpius smile. “It’s too early in the morning to insult me, but you still did it.”

“Dork,” Albus spoke and Scorpius finally cracked, a grin engulfing his beautiful face. Albus leaned forward and pecked a small kiss on his nose, causing Scorpius’ face to scrunch up in a way that made him look so terribly adorable and made Albus’ heart do somersaults.

“But you won’t ever have me any other way.” Scorpius stated, pecking a kiss onto his lips and smiling deeply.

“Never.”


	9. "To suffer is as human as to breathe."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius comforts Albus after a bad nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone following this and all the support I'm getting, I literally nearly cry every time I get a new comment or kudo so please keep them coming, it means so much to me!
> 
> This is one that's been in my head for a while but have only just written because I weren't sure how to go about it but I hope I did okay! It's also a bit of a teary one so be prepared with some tissues because Al and Scorp aren't always about banter, they have some demons too! 
> 
> I've also avoided any cursed child spoilers in my other stories, but this one may contain a few, just be wary of that before you read. 
> 
> Enjoy, my lovelies!

“Scorpius?” Scorpius stirred awake at the sound of the whispering of his name. He opened his eyes, not even slightly surprised to find Albus drawing back his curtains. He had his free hand wrapped around his waist, holding himself almost as if to stop the shivering of his body. Instantly Scorpius grabbed his hand and pulled him on to the bed, wrapping the duvet around him to give him some warmth. Neither spoke for a while, Scorpius rubbed his back and held him tight whilst Albus recovered.

Scorpius took the moment to observe him, his eyes were red and puffy from lack of sleep and crying, confirmed by the tear stains down his cheeks. His breathing was ragged, and he kept scrunching his eyes closed which Scorpius now recognised as his attempts to rid himself of a headache. He was shaking relentlessly, but now Scorpius assumed it was not just from the cold but the nightmare that he had endured.

Nights like this weren’t unfamiliar. Both the boys suffered from terrible night terrors ever since their return to reality from travelling through time. They had begun sharing beds even before their relationship started because they need each other. Scorpius needed Albus to know that he was still alive. Albus needed Scorpius to make sure he wasn’t in pain or being tortured or killed. If they were together, fighting off the nightmares was easier. Over the last two years since the incident, the dreams had subsided for the both of them, but every now and again they would return and render one of the boys hopeless. Tonight, unfortunately, was Albus’ turn.

“Bad dream?” Scorpius finally spoke, holding tighter onto Albus and stroking his hair with one of his hands. Albus fell onto Scorpius’ chest, taking in his scent and presence because he was there, and he needed to. Albus only nodded. “You don’t have to talk about it,” Scorpius whispered, because he didn’t. Both of them had shared every dream with each other eventually, but usually at the time the boys would rather not encourage the memory.

“Why is it we suffer?” Albus asked after being silent for so long. The sudden question took Scorpius by surprise. He let out a deflated sigh, feeling his heart break inside his chest. He hated moments like this. Moments where Albus felt so hopeless and withered. He wished so badly to take all of his pain and put it on himself because Albus was good and kind and didn't deserve this kind of pain. He wished that just holding him would make everything better, but it never did.

“I suppose,” Scorpius started, but struggling to find his next point. He searched his brain for something, _anything_ , to say, then remembered a piece of advice from his mother when he was young and ask her the same question. “Sometimes, I think it's what makes us human. Sometimes, suffering makes us stronger.” Albus didn’t seem satisfied and Scorpius held him closer, wiping away tears that had begun falling down his cheeks.

“Or weaker.” His voice cracked and Scorpius wondered how many more times his heart could break before rendered useless. His boyfriend - his best friend, his life - was suffering and there was nothing he could do to stop it and he hated it. He hated it with everything he had. He hated Delphi and that stupid, stupid time-turner. He hated Amos Diggory and he hated Cedric Diggory. He hated Voldemort and he hated that stupid part of him that thought it be a good idea to follow Albus to the end of the world. If Scorpius had just protested, had said _no_ , then Albus wouldn’t have gone forward with the idea because he wouldn’t have gone anywhere without him. Scorpius hated himself because he could have stopped Albus' suffering.

“I think that depends.”

“Do you think it makes you stronger?” Scorpius considered this for a moment.

“Yes… and no. There are days or nights that make me feel completely helpless. I feel stupid because I have a nightmare and can no longer sleep on my own. Feel stupid because I’ve become so co-dependent on you and I thought, for a long time, that it made me weak.” At this confession, Albus held Scorpius tighter – if that was even possible. “But then, there are moments like this. Moments when it becomes clear why we need each other and it’s not weakness, it’s strength. We just give our strength to each other and so the suffering we endure every day is only to make us, as a couple, stronger, and therefore stronger individually.”

Albus pulled away from Scorpius, finally meeting his eye for the first time that night. He smiled sadly at him and cupped Scorpius’ cheeks in his hands.

“You make being strong so easy, Scorpius Malfoy,” he leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Scorpius smiled, remembering the words of his father from the dark dimension:

_'She made being brave very easy, your mother.'_

Then he smiled again at another memory, one of him and his mother. He was telling her how one day he wanted to be loved like she was loved by his father and she cupped his chin and stroked his face and told him:

' _You will be, I promise, my little Prince.’_

Scorpius nearly cried with happiness. He was loved like his mother by Albus Potter and Scorpius couldn’t have asked for anyone better.

“You do too, Albus.” He said, leaning forward and kissing him again.

They lay down on the bed, their bodies entwined, and Scorpius listened to the soft sounds of Albus sleeping contently. Maybe he couldn’t always protect him from his dreams, but he could always be there after to ward off the demons and maybe that would be enough.


	10. Something stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius wants to revise, Albus has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really much to say about this prompt except enjoy! Thanks again for all your lovely comments and kudos, I'm not sure how many people are even still reading but I like writing so will continue to write!
> 
> Enjoy, my lovelies!

“Scor! Scorp! Scorpius!” Scorpius rolled his eyes, ignoring the calls from his persistent boyfriend and tried to focus on his Ancient Runes homework. It was going about as well as expected when someone was calling your name over and over from the other side of the room. “Scorpius, will you stop ignoring me, my dear?” Albus said again. Scorpius quickly glanced over to him, sending him his most deadly glare and turned back to the page. He heard Albus giggle and that only made Scorpius more irritated.

“Scorpius!”

“What, Albus?” He finally snapped, putting his quill down and looking at Albus sitting on his bed, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He knew he'd won.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Albus spoke as he got up and made his way over to Scorpius’ bed. He faked pouted and _booped_ Scorpius’ nose, causing him to scrunch his face. Scorpius immediately regretting it because he knew Albus loved it when Scorpius scrunched his nose and he was trying not to give him any satisfaction.

“I’m trying to do homework, Al,” Scorpius sighed again, breaking eye contact and looking back at his empty piece of parchment. Ancient Runes hadn’t been going well, it was by far Scorpius’ most difficult subject which is why he had to work harder at it.

“Come on,” Albus groaned, dragging out the words. “I’m bored, you’ve been doing homework forever!” He had been doing homework for ten minutes. Scorpius rolled his eyes again and saw Albus grin out the corner of his eyes. “Come on, darling, let’s do something stupid!” This time, Scorpius sat up from his previous lying down on his front position and was eye level with Albus and his stupid grin that made him look stupidly cute.

“As far as I know, I already do.” At that comment, Albus pulled an adorable confused expression and Scorpius could barely contain a laugh. But he forced it down, keeping his same straight I’m-annoyed-at-you face and stared at Albus.

“You’re sitting here and doing homework,” he gestured wildly at the papers around him. “How is that stupid?” Scorpius mentally face-palmed. He stared at Albus for a long time, giving him constant knowing looks but Albus never picked up on what Scorpius was trying to say.

“You, you’re the something stupid, dumbass.” A lip curled on Scorpius’ face at the look on Albus’ face. At first he smiled, as if finally understanding the joke, then his face dropped.

“Heeeyyy,” he said, offended and Scorpius’ grin grew larger.

“I’m trying to do homework, get lost,” Scorpius said again, playfully pushing Albus off the bed. He landed with a thud on the floor and burst out laughing before sending Scorpius a glare.

Albus’ glare quickly turned into a mischievous grin and Scorpius nearly ran out the room right there and then, scared to know what Albus’ mind was cooking up. He both loved and hated that face, usually because it got them both in trouble. Within seconds, Albus was on top of Scorpius, his one hand on his cheek whilst the other wrapped around his waist. Albus pulled himself onto Scorpius lap and placed his lips to his neck, kissing at first, which then turned to sucking, which then turned to biting. Scorpius could feel the heat from Albus running through his veins. He pulled him closer, the sensation from Albus causing him to let out a few involuntary moans. Albus ran a hand up and down Scorpius' spine, causing him to shudder and pull Albus closer. When Albus was satisfied he stopped sucking and biting on Scorpius' neck. He pulled away, admiring his handy work before placing a kiss on the sore spot of his neck, Scorpius knew it had already bruised. Scorpius bruised like a peach. Albus wickedly smiled at him, biting his lips before getting off the blonde-boy and walking towards to door.

His hair was messier than usual from where Scorpius’ hand had been running through it and he looked slightly flustered, but Scorpius knew he looked more flustered than Albus. Albus, unfortunately, knew exactly how to turn Scorpius on and he sat in such a wonder as he watched Albus walk out the room that he could barely move.

“Come find me once you're done,” Albus spoke from the door, sending a wink his way which made Scorpius heart flip, and exited the dorm room. Scorpius let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

“Shitbag!” Scorpius shouted after him and knew Albus heard from the giggle that came from the other side of the door. Scorpius touched his neck and winced at the pain, it wasn’t the first time he’d ever received a hickey from Albus and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, but Scorpius made a vow right then to make Albus regret ever leaving the room.


	11. Albus' scarf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius loses his scarf, so Albus lends him his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still with me, then thank you very much! It's hard to tell if people are still reading at this point so if you are then you are greatly appreciated and I love you all almost as much as I love Scorpius and Albus!
> 
> Enjoy this little one, I thought it was quite cute.

“Ugh, where is it?” Albus rolled over and pulled his curtains back when he heard Scorpius mumbling words to himself. He often did this, for Scorpius hated the quiet so much. He opened his curtains to a frantic Scorpius, fumbling through his wardrobe, his suitcase open on his bed with various clothes placed everywhere.

“Where’s what?” Albus asked and Scorpius jumped, looking at Albus’ with a tired look.

“Don’t do that,” he breathed, placing a hand over his heart as if it would calm it’s beating. Albus hadn’t meant to scare him but looking at his adorable face when it was all frantic made Albus glad he did. Albus raised his eyebrows at him, willing him not to forget the previous question. “My shoe, I can’t find it,” he spoke, returning to his trunk and rummaging through it. Albus rolled his eyes and leaned over his bed to retrieve Scorpius’ shoe from under it.

“Here,” he quickly warned, throwing the shoe in Scorpius’ direction, Scorpius just barely turned around in time to catch it. “You kicked your shoes off last night before climbing into my bed,” Scorpius let out a sigh, remembering doing so.

“I’m sorry did I wake you? I would have slept in my own bed, but I was cold and wanted your warmth,” he looked away from Albus, fumbling with the lace on the shoe and rocking back and forth on his heels, almost as if he was embarrassed to admit that. Though Albus weren’t sure why, they’d been sharing a bed since before they were even dating.

“It’s fine, Scorp, you didn’t wake me, I was halfway between awake and asleep and just remembered hearing your shoe disappear under my bed. Why were you back so late anyway?”

“Ugh,” Scorpius grunted, settling down on Albus’ bed to put his shoe on, even though his own bed was much closer. “Fletch was training us late, said we’re nowhere near ready for the match next Saturday, and now he wants to take us to some muggle place to ‘team build’, because we’re not working as a ‘single organism’ or some bull like that,” he spoke with a slight bit of anger, putting air quotations around the words ‘team build’ and ‘single organism’. It was only then Albus noticed that Scorpius was dressed in muggle clothing, the hoody he was wearing was Albus’.

“A muggle place?” Albus had to stifle a laugh.

“Rock climbing, or something. Which is going to be awful because I’m a seeker, Albus, and I have no upper body strength and I’m pretty sure, if given the opportunity, Parker will drop me.” Albus had been rock-climbing only once before in his childhood, he was shocked to hear Scorpius knew so much about it. He’d probably read a book.

“Well, try not to let yourself get dropped please, I’d like my boyfriend back in one piece.” Scorpius rolled his eyes, giving Albus a quick peck on the lips and standing up.

“Tell that to Parker,” he spoke almost as fast as he walked over to his bed, shoving on his coat and again began looking through his trunk, swearing under his breath when he couldn’t find what he was looking for, again. Albus watched for a moment, taking in everything about the boy and remembering just how much he loved him.

“What are you looking for?” He finally asked again when Scorpius appeared to give up.

“My scarf,” he spoke, picking up his bag and placing it on his shoulder. “Whatever, I’ll have to go without it,” he said, shuffling over to the door. Albus just remembered briefly that the night before had been the day that little flurries of snow began to fall over the castle.

“Wait,” he said quickly just before Scorpius reached the door. He stopped and watched Albus jump out of bed and grab his scarf of the bedpost. He walked over to Scorpius, placing the scarf around his neck and tying it the way Scorpius like to wear his own. Scorpius couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend. “Take mine, wouldn’t want you to freeze now, would we?” Albus finally whispered after finishing his handy work.

“Thank you,” Scorpius whispered back. Albus tugged slightly on the scarf, pulling Scorpius down to his height and pressing their lips together. They both melted into it for a short moment before pulling away, Albus hoped the feeling of kissing Scorpius never faded.

“Have fun,” he spoke, pressing a small kiss to his nose.

“I will,” he said, opening the door and greeting the rest of the Quidditch team on the other side. They all greeted Scorpius, some a little too roughly which made Albus giggle because he knew how much Scorpius hated it when they were boisterous.

“Bring him back to me in one piece,” Albus shouted after them as they descended the dormitory stairs. Scorpius shot him a fond smile before he was out of sight.

“We’ll try our best, Potter, but you know how clumsy he is,” Fletch said and Albus wished he could see the way he knew Fletch had put his arm around Scorpius’ neck in a playful way, but the team were out of sight. It was true though, Scorpius was probably the clumsiest Quidditch player there was. Albus went back into his room, settling back on his bed for an hour or two, thinking about Scorpius and hoping he didn’t somehow wind up in the hospital wing.


	12. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't need words, just each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short and sweet one to keep you fed :)
> 
> Would like to thank all of you for the support you've shown to this fic and all my others ones (just started my first multi-chapter one if you would like to check that out)!

“Scorpius?” In the dark of the night and silence of the dorm room, Albus’ voice cut through the air despite it only being a whisper. Scorpius wondered how he knew he was awake.

“Yeah?” His voice was slightly above a whisper, which he cursed himself for, not wanting to wake up the other boys in the dorm. Scorpius sat up in his bed and pulled the curtains back to look over to Albus’ bed. His curtains were still drawn.

“Come here?” He asked, little did he know Scorpius was already halfway to his bed. Albus usually slept through the night, he only wouldn’t if something had kept him up. An everlasting anxiety-provoking thought or a petrifying dream that would wake him in sweats. But when Scorpius pulled the curtains back, Albus didn’t look scared or worried, he was just lying there.

Scorpius climbed onto his bed, pulling the curtains back and sitting crossed-legged at the foot of his bed, looking down at the other boy. Albus half sat up and looked at him, his hair wild from his pillow, eyes bright and bewildering. Scorpius loved these moments. Moments when Albus was irrevocably honest. When he wasn’t trying to put on an act for his family or their friends. When he was just Albus. The person he could only be around Scorpius when they were in solitude. It was Scorpius’ favourite type of Albus.

“No, come here.” He said again, reaching over and grabbing one of Scorpius’ hand, pulling him down to lie on the bed. Albus turned his back to him and Scorpius instantly knew what he wanted. So, he obliged and wrapped his arms around him. One underneath Albus’ head to which one of his hands locked onto, the other around his waist and chest, pulling him closer to Scorpius’ bare torso. Albus let out a moan of approval and snuggled himself closer. Scorpius indulged himself in Albus’ warmth.

“Are you okay?” Scorpius whispered into his ear, pressing a small kiss just below it.

“Hmm-mm,” he hummed in response.

“Okay.”

Because that was all they needed. They didn’t need words. Actions were enough. Scorpius didn’t know why Albus requested his presence at that time, but he didn’t need to know. Whatever Albus was feeling, Scorpius could fix with just his presence, with a long and endearing cuddle, their arms and legs entwined with small kisses. Co-dependency some may have called it. They were completely and irrevocably helpless when apart, but together they could conquer the world. Even if those worlds were in their heads fighting dragons that never existed, they would be by each other’s side. All they ever needed was each other. Together, they were invincible.


	13. Sleepy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus just wants to sleep in, but Scorpius won't allow him too, after all they couldn't miss breakfast AND be late for class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all enjoying! Figured it was time for an update so here you are, only a short and sweet one but full of Scorbus feels!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments welcome!!

“Albus, I swear how are you still asleep? I told you to get up before I showered. Al, Albus! Albuuuuuuss!” There was no response. If it wasn’t for the slight movement of his chest, Scorpius would have sworn he was dead. Rolling his eyes, Scorpius turned to scope the room for something to throw at him. Getting Albus out of bed was one of Scorpius’ harder missions – honestly he thought O.W.Ls were easier. He usually had to result down to desperate measures. One time he cast the _aguamenti_ charm on him, soaking him and his bed in water. Scorpius hadn’t done that since because Albus had refused to kiss him for the rest of the day.

Eventually, his eyes settled on one of Albus’ hoodies that Scorpius had worn to bed – it had been a cold night, even colder now that winter was just around the corner. He picked it up and threw it with as much force as he could at Albus’ head. All he got was a groan in response. So, Scorpius changed tactics. He walked over to Albus’ bed and perched on the edge.

“Albus, darling? It’s time to get up before we miss breakfast,” he tried in the sweetest voice he could muster at this time in the morning. His growing hunger was causing him to have stomach pains, he had to eat before Herbology, but if he went without Albus he’d never hear the end of it.

“I’m up,” he mumbled into his pillow, his eyes still shut, and Scorpius knew he had no intention of moving anytime in the near future. Again, he rolled his eyes. Giving up with the nice act, Scorpius stood and swiftly ripped the covers from Albus, exposing his half naked body to the cold of the dorm room. Scorpius could only smile at Albus’ shriek of shock.

“Get up!” Scorpius half-shouted, trying to hide his amusement with irritation. “I know you’re moody when you’re tired, but I’m moodier when I’m hungry so we need to go to breakfast, like now, before I die, or worse, we’re late for Herbology.”

“Scoorrrrrr,” he groaned, his voice whinier than Lily’s when she lost games of Wizards Chess against him. “How is being late for Herbology worse than you dying?” His voice was still muffled by the pillow as he tried to change the subject. Scorpius didn’t fall for it.

“Now, Albus. Don’t test me, you have no idea what I’m capable of.” He tried to stand his ground, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at Albus with deadly intent. Of course, it was incredibly hard to stay fake-mad when Albus moved his head out his pillow, looking up at Scorpius with a shit-eating smirk, black hair messily falling into his eyes. He looked beautiful as always, with the faint green light coming from the lake illuminating his green eyes, Scorpius had to hold his breath. Fighting off the urge to jump into bed with him and the urge to remove his hair from his eyes, Scorpius stayed put.

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Albus began, finally sitting up. “But, I feel like I’m being threatened by a cupcake.”

Scorpius only stared at him for a long time, fighting back the urge to smile and keeping the stone-cold stare. Albus stared back, the shit-eating grin growing wider with every second, knowing he was moments away from cracking him. Letting out a breath Scorpius didn’t know he was holding, he simply bent down to pick up Albus’ shoe and holding it up threateningly. As if Albus knew exactly what Scorpius had in mind, he jumped out of bed.

“Okay, okay, I’m up. I’ll be five minutes,” he said in a hurry, taking the shoe from Scorpius’ hand, picking up the rest of his school uniform and planted a small kiss on Scorpius’ lips before running to the bathroom. Scorpius only then allowed himself to smirk victoriously. Albus really could be a handful sometimes.


	14. Bless You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius tries desperately not to wake his sleeping boyfriend to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF!  
> And much needed fluff if you've been reading my other multi-chapter fic "Wasn't Expecting That" (I'M SORRY)
> 
> But, I hope you enjoy, it's only a small update but super duper cute and fluffy and conclusion: Albus is a sarcastic little shit (did we ever expect anything different from Harry Potter's son?)
> 
> ENJOY!! Kudos and comments welcome!

Scorpius held his breath, trying desperately to stifle the sneeze brewing in his nose. He didn’t want to disturb Albus, who was lying atop him drifting into a silent slumber. Albus often fell asleep like that, cuddled with Scorpius on the common room sofa – only when it was empty and the two could claim the one by the fire - with Scorpius’ hands running gently through Albus’ hair.

The tiredness Albus felt after Quidditch training always seemed to knock him out. He had complained one too many times about how much their captain was pushing them, but no one really protested – they all wanted the cup this year.

Holding his breath only worked so long, the sneeze eventually erupted from him, jolting his body viciously – possibly even worse than a normal sneeze despite his efforts to repress it. He somehow managed to silence the sneeze, but the jolting of his body woke Albus from his slumber.

“Love you,” Albus mumbled sleepily, shuffling slightly and pulling Scorpius closer, burying his head further into Scorpius’ chest. Scorpius let out a small giggle, careful again not to move too much for Albus’ sake.

“Don’t you mean bless you?” Scorpius asked, amusement thick in his tone.

“Being loved by me is a blessing,” he joked in a half-serious attempted manner. This time Scorpius didn’t attempt to suppress his laugh as he chuckled.

“Yeah,” he replied sarcastically, “I suppose very few people get the honour.”

“You suppose correctly, my love,” Albus mumbled again, stifling a yawn on Scorpius’ chest.

“Well, I love you, too, Albie,” Scorpius replied, ruffling up his hair slightly. Scorpius would have kissed him on the top of his hair could he have reached him, but Albus was just slightly too far away so he settled for pouting instead.

“I know,” his voice was so muffled that Scorpius barely caught what he said.

Scorpius couldn’t help but smile down at the mop of curly black hair perched on his chest, the hair of the boy he loved. Albus was the sun, the moon and everything in between. To Scorpius he meant the world.


	15. Knight in Shining Armour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus comes to Scorpius' rescue when he gains some unwanted attention at a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one turned out a little longer than the others so sorry for that but I still hope you enjoy it! It's a little bit different to the rest and also kudos to anyone who catches the Heathers reference!
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome! Thanks for the support!

The music thumped in and out his ears, ringing through his brain and aggravating his headache that hammered along with the music. His body ached relentlessly, his shoulders feeling tense and arms tender from the Quidditch match earlier that day. Slytherin had won thanks to Albus’ brilliant keeping skills, which meant that even though his little sister on the opposite team caught the snitch, Slytherin were plenty of points ahead to keep the winning title.

Albus wasn’t exactly feeling the party though. Where everyone else on the team was riled up, he just wanted his bed and to curl up next to his boyfriend and take in his fresh scent. Scorpius, however, had other plans and shoved a fresh pair of clothes in Albus’ face once he’d returned from the shower to put on. It was a dark blue jumper and a pair of skinny jeans, Scorpius claimed it made him look hot. Albus disagreed but wore them anyway.

Now, here he was. Standing in the Slytherin common room wondering exactly how Scorpius had managed to drag him here. With a deep kiss and teasing words, he recalled and so he rolled his eyes and obliged. Now, Scorpius had wandered off when Albus was caught up speaking with a few people who congratulated him on his keeping skills. After all, if Albus didn’t catch as many quaffles as he did, there was no doubt Gryffindor would have snatched the winning title from them. Thanks to him, Slytherin were one step closer the Quidditch cup, something they hadn’t claimed in years.

Finally, Albus spotted Scorpius through the crowd of people and Albus realised how stupid he was for not knowing where’d he be sooner. He was by the bookcase that sat seemingly out of place in the corner of the common room. Albus suspected it hadn’t always been there, but it was Scorpius’ favourite place in the common room. It was always quieter around there. Crowds often made Scorpius quite anxious, which is why Albus found it strange he’d drag him here in the first place. Scorpius only ever attended Quidditch matches and parties to support his boyfriend, and Albus always admired him for his bravery. It seems though that the crowd had gotten too much for him and he slipped away to a place where most of the Slytherin’s avoided.

Albus, however, only spotted the other boy talking to him when he got slightly closer. Scorpius was holding a closed book in his hands, he found reading eased the anxiety, and the other boy stood above him, rambling on about something that it seemed Scorpius was only half listening to. Scorpius would look up every now and again, sending a sweet smile in the boys’ direction and nodding his head, only responding to him in short answers. Scorpius was uncomfortable, Albus could tell even from a distance. He was looking like he was enjoying himself to anyone who didn’t know him, but Albus could tell by the way his eyes roamed around the room that he was looking for a quick escape.

Thinking about it, Albus didn’t recognise the boy, which meant he wasn’t in Slytherin. Maybe a Ravenclaw? Who else would be wondering round a mostly abandoned bookcase? It was also obvious to anyone with a working pair of eyes that the mysterious boy was attempting to flirt with Scorpius and a pit of fire burned in Albus’ stomach. Scorpius, too, seemed to notice this, which is why he looked so uncomfortable. Deciding to put an end to this and save Scorpius from the inevitable awkward “I have a boyfriend” conversation, Albus made his way over.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch your name?” Albus heard the other boy say, looking down at Scorpius with a wide grin, his eyes boring into his. Scorpius tried to back away but realised there was a wall behind him. Scorpius wasn’t exactly small, but it’s just this guy was incredibly tall. And would have been quite good looking, Albus thought, if he weren’t prying over his boyfriend.

“That’s because I didn’t throw it,” Scorpius muttered, his voice quiet despite his words being sharp. Albus let out a snort behind them, drawing the attention of the two boys. The taller one looked irritated that they’d been interrupted, Scorpius looked very, very relieved.

Free under the weight of his gaze, Scorpius quickly moved out of the corner he’d found himself pressed into and joined Albus’ side.

“Who’s this?” The boy asked, eyes wild and voice accusing, as Scorpius latched onto Albus’ arm.

“Albus Potter,” he stated. “His boyfriend.” He held out his free hand for him to shake, though the intimidating smile and narrowed eyes suggested it was a mocking gesture.

“Oh, we-“ he stuttered over his own words, uncomfortable under Albus’ gaze. “We were just talking about books,” he finished, looking mainly at Scorpius as he spoke.

“Really? Looked like you were trying to chat him up. Push all your pursuits into a corner, do you?” Albus asked accusingly, tilting his head to the side and eyeing him up and down. Albus never imagined him being a threatening person but growing up in a house full of lions meant he’d picked up a few things about confrontation. After all, many cowered under the glare of Ginny Potter. Albus felt a small level of pride grow inside him when the other boy was stuck for words.

“Albie, it’s fine. Let’s just go,” Scorpius mumbled to him, his voice still quiet and unsure. Albus sympathised for the boy whenever he got like this, so he simply nodded and began leading him away, shooting the boy one last glare. Sensing they were both over the party, Albus led him up to their dorm room, which was thankfully empty.

Once in and the door closed firmly behind him, Scorpius embraced Albus in a long, bone-crushing hug. “Thank you so much, he was starting to scare me.” He admitted and seemed to let out a deep breath he probably didn’t know he was holding.

“He didn’t do or say anything did he?” Albus asked. He had no idea how long the boy had been pestering Scorpius for, and he didn’t like the idea of him being left alone with him for a long time.

“No, but I didn’t get a good vibe,” Scorpius said, his voice had returned to it’s usual pitch and volume in the absence of other people. He released Albus and made his way over to Albus’ bed, kicking his shoes off and lying down on it. Albus followed him and lay down next to him, facing each other.

“What would I do without you?” Scorpius asked, nuzzling his nose against Albus’. “My knight in shining armour.” Albus smiled fondly at him. “I knew dating a Quidditch player would have its perks,” he moved to sit on top of Albus, straddling his torso. “My big, strong keeper boyfriend would always fight my battles for me,” he teased, running his hands over Albus’ jumper, feeling the muscle beneath it. His hands trailed to his biceps, squeezing them gently.

“I knew it,” Albus said, accusingly, a playful grin on his lips. “You were just using me for my body,” he faked a shocked expression and Scorpius giggled.

“Well, you’re not good for much else, are you?” He teased.

“Oh no, you are not getting away with that!” Albus proclaimed and swiftly grabbed Scorpius around the waist, using all his strength to pull him down and roll him over, switching their previous positions. Scorpius’ hair fell loosely in front of his face with the sudden movement and he looked up at Albus with a daring glare, challenging him. Albus accepted.

Without further warning, Albus attacked Scorpius by tickling him, knowing exactly where his most sensitive spots were. The other boy thrashed beneath him, but Albus kept him firmly in place with his thighs.

“Albus… no… please… Al,” he huffed between breaths, too weak to be able to fight back and Albus knew it. “I’m sorry,” he gasped. “I’m sorry,” he said again once Albus’ threatening hands had stopped tickling him.

“You are?” He nodded rapidly, his fringe bobbing with him and Albus let a victorious smile spread across his face. Scorpius could never win a tickling battle against him and Albus loved seeing him breathless and flushed and honest. It was his favourite type of Scorpius.


	16. I Stayed For You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius tells Albus something that's been on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still here and still reading then thank you so much!!
> 
> You all know your support means the absolute world to me!
> 
> Kudos and Comments welcome! Enjoy some fluff from your favourite love sick boys!

“Can I tell you a secret?” Scorpius asked, head leaning on Albus’ shoulder as an old muggle film played on the Potters’ TV. Scorpius was visiting for weekend and the rest of his family went to play Quidditch at the Burrow, leaving Albus and Scorpius alone.

“Always.”

“I always thought you’d end up hating me.” Albus turned his head to look at the other boy, shock registered on his face, but Scorpius hadn’t moved. He was looking directly ahead, as though the movie held all the secrets of the universe.

“Why would you ever think that?” Albus was incredulous, surely Scorpius had always known that Albus felt nothing but love for him, even in the early stages of their friendship when their love was purely platonic.

Scorpius moved his head from Albus’ shoulder and finally plucked up the courage to look at him. His beautiful grey eyes looked tired, like this one thought had been running around his mind all day to the point of exhaustion. Albus wanted to pull him into a tight hug and never let him go. He wanted to show him exactly how much love he felt for him and if that meant never letting him go, then he would hold on forever.

“Because I’m a Malfoy. Because I’ve always been different. I used to think that you were just being friends with me to spite your family. It’s ridiculous, I know, you don’t have to tell me. I _knew_ you were my friend like ninety-eight percent of the time, but the other times I just found it hard to believe. Felt for sure you’d abandon me soon enough.”

“When did that change?” Albus asked, genuinely curious. This wasn’t something Scorpius felt anymore, he was just confessing that it was how he _used_ to feel. It didn’t make hearing it much easier, but it placed less pressure on his heart.

“Third year, I guess, when you came to my mums’ funeral for me. I asked you to be my good friend, and you were the best. Any doubts I had disappeared then.”

“Good, because I’ve always loved you. I could never, _ever,_ hate you, Scorpius Malfoy.”

“I know that,” he whispered, learning forward and planting a small kiss on his lips. “I think we found each other at a time where we really needed someone to be our friend. I’ll forever be grateful you stayed for my sweets, Albus Potter.”

It was true. Albus and Scorpius were two sides of the same coin. Destined to be together despite their differences. They weren’t all that different though, were they? Albus was the moon, where Scorpius was the sun and put together they created a mind-blowing eclipse. Albus was the darkness, where Scorpius was the light, but one needed light for happiness. Albus was fire, where Scorpius was water, but water could always extinguish a flame. Albus was a storm, where Scorpius was a rainbow, but one fails to exist without the other.

Albus was a lonely kid forced to find his way in a family he simply didn’t belong, Scorpius was an isolated kid, lonely and no family to fit into, until they had each other and became each other’s home. Neither of them fit in anywhere except with each other. Yes, they were two sides of the same coin, light compared to dark, the sun compared to the moon, but one could not live without the other. And Albus and Scorpius could not live without each other.

“I stayed for you.”


	17. Natural Awkward Anxiety Ridden Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yep, that's what drew me in. Your natural awkward anxiety ridden charm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN LIKE SIX DAYS YET FEELS LIKE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!  
> So, as I'm running out of ideas for this, I've decided I'll go up to 20 chapters and finish it there! But never fear, I am always posting new Scorbus content for all those still interested, just this particular chapter (ha, get it?) will be closed.
> 
> Enjoy my cupcakes!  
> Kudos and comments always welcome <3

If Albus had told his eleven-year-old self he’d be dating the blond-haired boy with shockingly bright eyes he met on the Hogwarts Express on the very first day of school, he’d never believe him. Why would he? They were best friends and his younger version would never understand that he’d go to the end of the earth for those eyes, would destroy worlds for that shining smile, would fight dragons to protect him. Sometimes Albus had trouble believing it himself.

He often found himself wondering just how far he would go to save the boy who was in a silent slumber on his chest. Scorpius had changed time for him, had rid the world of Voldemort for a second time, all for Albus. Albus knew he would do the same for him. A world without Scorpius Malfoy was not a world he’d like to be living in. It’d be like living in a world without light, a world without stars, a world without happiness.

“Stop thinking, you’ll hurt yourself,” Scorpius mumbled into his chest, chuckling slightly at his own joke. His sudden speech cut through the silence of the dorm room. Albus rolled his eyes.

“Hey, sleepy head,” Scorpius groaned and removed himself from Albus’ chest, twisting his body awkwardly to look at him. Even in his tired sleepy state, he looked radiant. Yep, Albus’ eleven-year-old self would definitely never believe he’d end up with someone as amazing as Scorpius.

“What're you thinking about so much that you could damage yourself?” He asked. “I could feel your eyes boring into the back of my head,” he had a sly smirk playing on his stupidly adorable lips and Albus had to fight back the urge to kiss him. Instead, he pouted his lips and furrowed his brow in fake annoyance.

“You are so horrible to me, remind me again why I’m attracted to you?” He did his best to keep the humour from his tone, forcing the fake whine as much as he could muster. Scorpius smirked wider. _He’s such a little shit_ , Albus thought.

“I always thought it was because of my witty humour, athletic ability and my insane intelligence?” He quipped, sarcasm laced thick in his tone. He got up from the bed, his foot becoming tangled in the duvet causing him to fall ungracefully to the floor. Albus couldn’t help but laugh, tears forming in his eyes and Scorpius muttered an ‘ow’ from the floor.

“Yeah, that’s what drew me in. Your athletic ability,” Albus joked through his laughter. “More like your natural awkward anxiety-ridden charm and inability to stay on your own two feet.”

It was Scorpius’ turn to pout at Albus.

“And you call me mean?” He pulled himself to his feet, sitting back on Albus’ bed and crossing his arms in faux annoyance.

“Awh, Scor. But I’m telling you all the things I love about you. I never want you to become one of those athletically able, quick-witted bone heads. Stay your awkward self forever, just for me,” he grinned, leaning forward and pulling Scorpius into a chaste kiss.

“You’re insufferable, Albus Potter,” Scorpius pouted as they pulled away, sarcasm thick in his voice.

“And yet you suffer,” Albus winked at him.

Yep, his eleven-year-old self would never believe he was in love with Scorpius Malfoy. He would also never believe that Scorpius Malfoy was in love with him.


	18. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's day, and Scorpius has a surprise for Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day to Scorbus and Scorbus only! These little dorks deserve all the love they have!
> 
> Credit to Kodaline and their beautiful song "The One" which is featured in this chapter.

“Just trust me, okay?” Scorpius asked, his hands firmly around Albus’ eyes as he lead him down the halls of the castle. Albus did trust him, more than anyone in the entire world, that didn’t mean he wasn’t worried about where Scorpius was taking him. Maybe now he’d finally figure out where Scorpius had been disappearing to at random times of the day, or even the night. Within the past few weeks Albus had been waking in the middle of the night to find the space next to him unoccupied, his boyfriend nowhere to be seen. Whenever he brought it up with him, Scorpius had been cryptic and Albus found it best to leave it, knowing whatever it was would eventually come out. Scorpius was terrible at hiding things from him.

“I do trust you, I just want to know where we’re going and why you dragged me out of bed in the early hours of the morning.”

“It’s a surprise, just shut up, we’re almost there,” Albus could _feel_ the grin on Scorpius’ face, his excitement would have been contagious if Albus wasn’t so bloody worried and tired. After what seemed like hours of walking, Scorpius came to a halt and removed his hands from Albus’ face, coming up in front of him and blinding him with his smile. Albus smiled back suspiciously and looked around him, finding nothing occupying the grand room except an old piano placed centre stage.

“Why are we in here? You didn’t drag me out of bed for a make-out session, did you?” Scorpius feigned shock, his mouth falling to form a small ‘o’, amusement clear in his bright eyes.

“No, Albus!” His voice was slightly higher than normal. “It’s something else, come on,” he grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the piano, taking a seat on the small stool and patting next him, gesturing for Albus to sit down. He obliged. They were sat so close their thighs were touching and Albus was thankful for the warmth emitting from his boyfriend. Albus watched as Scorpius’ exhilaration collapsed into nervousness.

“So…?” Albus asked after a short silence which Scorpius spent staring at the keys of the piano, his fingers hovering above them playing the ghost of a tune. He took a deep breath and looked at Albus, his eyes glassy and wide.

“I, erm, wrote you something,” he stumbled, his tone had a nervous edge that made Albus’ heart jump. “I’ve been practising it like crazy, which is why I’ve been sneaking off. Sorry for all the mystery,” of course his sneaking off was something as innocent as practising a song. Albus felt guilty for ever assuming anything more, though his thoughts had never danced over anything bad, mostly he was just worried. “Happy Valentine’s day,” he leaned forward a gave Albus a quick peck on the lips.

Albus was speechless, struck with awe. No one had ever done anything like this for him before. He watched as Scorpius took another deep breath, willing his hands to stop shaking. Quickly, Albus took one his hands in his, lifting to his mouth and playing a small kiss on his. The kiss told Scorpius everything Albus’ mouth couldn’t. Scorpius smiled and nodded slightly, returning his hands to the piano and pressing down, filling the silence of the room with melodic tunes.

Albus watched his slender fingers move elegantly across the keys, his head moved slowly to the beautiful tune flowing from the piano. His cheeks were slightly flushed, his morning hair falling slightly into his eyes. He took another breath before adding words to the sweet tune, filling the room with an angelic voice Albus didn’t know he had.

_“Tell me, tell me that you want me_   
_And I’ll be yours completely_   
_For better or for worse_

_I know, we’ll have our disagreements_   
_Be fighting for no reason_   
_I wouldn’t change it for the world_

_‘Cause I know_   
_The first day that I met you_   
_I was never gonna let you_   
_Let you slip away_

_And I, still remember feeling nervous_   
_Trying to find the words to_   
_Get you here today_

_‘Cause you make my heart feel like it’s summer_   
_When the rain is pouring down_   
_You make my whole world feel so right when it’s wrong_   
_That’s why I know you are the one_   
_That’s how I know you are the one.”_

The enchantment Scorpius held over him dissipated when the music stopped, causing Albus to come crashing back down to reality. Scorpius was looking at him, his grey eyes full of hope and worry. Albus couldn’t take his eyes off him. He reached up and moved a strand of blond hair from his eyes, needing no distractions from them.

“That was beautiful,” Albus finally managed to choke out, finding his voice. Scorpius smiled brilliantly, any worry previously on his face disappearing, illuminating his features with happiness. “You’re beautiful.” Albus said, pulling Scorpius in and crashing their lips together. There was that enchantment again, a strong bond that drew Albus in and causing him to get lost in the other boy. Albus tangled his fingers in Scorpius’ soft hair as his tongue tangled with his, pulling him so close that not even a piece of parchment could fit between them.

Scorpius giggled softly, breaking the kiss and pulling back only enough to look into Albus’ eyes. Albus could still feel his warmth breath against his lips and it was driving him crazy.

“You liked it?” Scorpius breathed, searching for approval in Albus’ face.

“I loved it,” he replied, exasperated and pulled Scorpius in for another kiss. He would never tire of the feeling of his lips on his. He would never tire of the enchantment called love. As long as it was Scorpius who held that enchantment over him, Albus would happily be dizzy with the feeling.


	19. Two years, three months and six days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius play truth or dare.

“So, Albus,” Rose looked at him daringly, a mischievous glint in her eye. It was a look Albus was all too familiar with, he had grown up surrounded by Weasley’s, of course. “Truth or dare?” She asked. Albus knew he had to shut her down before she had the chance to start, so he smiled sweetly back at her.

“Truth,” he said, and the common room filled with a collective groan. But, Albus knew better. He was not about to be dared to drink some untested potion (“they’re completely harmless, promise”), or run naked around the school, or kiss someone he certainly didn’t want to kiss all because Rose loved a bit of drama.

“You are so boring, Al!” Rose accused, and Scorpius chuckled beside him. They shared a quick glance, rolling their eyes at each other in a shared annoyance of Rose’s antics. How she had managed to convince Albus and Scorpius to join their Gryffindor party, he’d never know. Rose and her friends formed a small huddle, whispers passing between them as they side-eyed Albus, mischievously. Most people had abandoned the truth or dare game now, splitting off into smaller groups, which meant it was just Albus and Scorpius playing with Rose and her group of friends – which was larger than expected.

“Okay,” Janet, one of Rose’s friends and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, said, “who was your first crush?” She asked and Albus fought back the urge to roll his eyes. Rose even had the nerve to look smug, as though they’d caught him out.

“Scorpius,” he said without blinking, his sarcastic tone thick with the hidden words ‘duh, you idiot’. He held his hands out as if to say ‘obviously’. Scorpius laughed beside him.

“Awh, babe? You used to have a crush on me? That’s so gay,” he said, his tone sickingly sweet.

“Scorpius, we’ve been dating for two years.”

“Two years, three months and six days, Albus. I told you this morning.”

“Yeah because you insist on telling me every morning.”

“Would you like me to stop?”

“Actually, I find it quite endearing,” Scorpius blushed at Albus’ remark. Two years, three months and six days, and Albus still had the ability to make him blush furiously.

“Are you two quite done?” Rose asked, cutting between them and raising her eyebrows. They shared a fond look before looking back to Rose and nodding.

“Good, Scorpius, truth or dare?”

“Can we go back to playing spin the bottle?” He asked, feigning a bored tone. The girls looked among themselves quickly, before Rose finally sighed and nodded. “Oh good,” Scorpius said, leaning forward and moving the bottle in the middle of the circle slightly, so the tip faced Albus.

Without warning, Scorpius was in his lap, pressing his lips firmly to Albus’ with fierce intent. Albus ignore the scoffs of Rose as he sunk into the kiss, their lips dancing together, fitting perfectly like a puzzle piece. When Scorpius finally pulled away, his cheeks were red with ardour. He bit his lower lip as he gazed lovingly into Albus’ eyes, causing him to blush.

Two years, three months and six days, and he was still utterly smitten by Scorpius Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Stay tuned for the final installment, coming soon!


	20. Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius go on a not-so-romantic walk.
> 
> Or, the one where Scorpius is afraid of ducks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE LAST ONE! Wow, it's over. I'm shook and very sad but also all good things must come to an end.
> 
> I really hope you liked all of these and are just as much in love with these dorks as I am!
> 
> Again, there is cursed child spoilers in this but if you're reading fanfics and haven't read the book yet, then I'm guessing you don't care much more spoilers!
> 
> Enjoy!

Scorpius clung tightly onto Albus’ arm, nearly cutting the blood circulation. He was so close to him that Albus may as well have been carrying him. It was only a matter of time before he jumped into his arms, screaming like a little girl on a rollercoaster.

“Al,” he wailed, getting closer to him again – how much closer could he possibly get? Not that Albus minded all that much, he loved being close to Scorpius. “Why did we come here again?” He whined, stepping dramatically out the path of an oncoming duck with a small squeal, forcing him away from Albus. Albus grinned at him, trying his hardest not to be amused by the entire situation.

It was a duck. A tiny, adorable, harmless little duck. Yet, Scorpius was terrified. Scorpius Malfoy – the boy who helped take down Voldemort and save the world (albeit nearly destroying it first but we’ll look over that), was scared of ducks. Albus couldn’t help but find the entire situation completely and utterly hilarious.

“Because we wanted a romantic walk?” Albus reminded though concealed laughter. Scorpius sent him a look that could kill him.

“There is nothing romantic about this. I actually think you’re plotting my death,” he said, but his actions betrayed him as he clung back onto Albus’ arms, letting out a long whine.

“How could I have been plotting your death when 1) ducks can’t kill you and 2) I didn’t even know you were scared of ducks?” Albus winced as Scorpius tightened his grip on his arm, but he would never tell him he was hurting him. Scorpius was clearly scared and needed the comfort. He just hoped he wasn’t gripping hard enough to bruise, because if Scorpius saw that later on he would feel immensely guilty.

“I don’t know but somehow you did- and ahhh- what the fuck is that?” He jumped behind Albus, still clinging tightly to him, as an elegant swan cut off their path. Even Albus felt uneasy, but he would never let that show. The boys came to a halt, eyeing the bird. Scorpius was pressed so close to Albus’ back that he could feel his heartbeat even through their coats, his breathing warm on Albus’ neck.

“It’s a swan, Scorpius,” Albus said, feigning boredom.

“I know what a swan is.”

“Then why did you ask?”

 “I didn’t realise they were so big,” Scorpius pulled Albus closer, as though he was trying to protect him from the bird. The swan, however, was minding his own business, pecking away at leftover food crumbs by the bin. It wasn’t threatening them in the way Albus had seen it do before and he was eternally grateful.

“Okay, maybe we can just turn around and go home? This walk has given me more anxiety than N.E.W.Ts,” Albus laughed again, his boyfriend was always so dramatic. Nothing could ever cause him as much anxiety as their N.E.W.Ts did. Scorpius was incredibly smart, the smartest person Albus knew, but that didn’t stop him from having panic attacks before every exam, a few during their studies and a big one right before they opened their results.

“Oh, come on, stop being such a drama queen.”

“I will stop being a drama queen when that _thing_ stops looking at me like he wants to use me as it's next victim to create a horcrux,” it was almost like the swan heard Scorpius because it looked up at that moment, eyeing him carefully. Albus felt him tense up behind him.

“It’s fine,” Albus assured, stepping forward and pulling Scorpius along with him. He pulled Scorpius off the path slightly to walk around the bird, whose eyes followed them the entire time.

“Albus,” Scorpius squeaked, clinging onto him like his life depended on it. Only once they passed the bird did Scorpius finally settle and move back to Albus’ side, still refusing to let go. “Can we mo-oo-ve,” he jumped out of the way of another small duck, “away from the lake please?”

Only because Albus loved him dearly and hated seeing him in such a heightened state of anxiety did he agree and guided Scorpius away from the lake and all the ducks. They found a small bench to perch on and Scorpius curled up into Albus’ arms, burying his head in his neck, leaving a small kiss.

“We are never coming here again,” he scolded, breath tickling Albus’ neck. Albus laughed haughtily, pulling him closer and placing a kiss on the top of his head.

“Scorpius Malfoy, proud member of the Slytherin house, defeater of Lord Voldemort, graduated Hogwarts top of his class, dedicated healer in training, terrified," Albus paused, "of ducks,” Albus spoke, voice mimicking that of a presenter. “It has a nice ring to it,” he laughed again. Scorpius hit him hard in the chest, his coat cushioning the blow.

“You’re such an arrogant arsehole,” his face was serious, but his tone leaked with amusement. Scorpius could never be mad at him for real.

“You wouldn’t change me for the world.”

“Want a bet?”

“Try me.”

They were looking at each other now, challenging each other with their eyes. Then Scorpius’ lips were on his in a heated, passionate kiss.

No, Scorpius wouldn’t change him for anything. Not even the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Scorpius is totally terrified of ducks and no one can change my mind.
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> Kudos and comments fuel my ego, thanks! :D


End file.
